


Truth or Dare

by Iwantabrake



Series: Taeten oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ten, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing, minor johnjae - Freeform, not much plot but something, top!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantabrake/pseuds/Iwantabrake
Summary: "I dare you to sleep with Taeyong"that's it...that's the fanfic
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taeten oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> There's too little taeten and they're my otp so this happened lmao (this is my first time publishing, go easy on me)
> 
> if this flops Yangyang posted it

_Ahhh~ old fashioned truth or dare. The game where friendships cease to exist and anything is possible. Although this group of friends likes to take that fact to the next level and fire things up even more. You see... If you choose truth and you choose not to say it you take as much shots as the person who gave you the question decides, but they are more ruthless when it comes to the other option, if you choose dare you have to do it no matter what, even pleading 10 shots instead won't save your ass (Taeil tried but alas, failed), you absolutely have to do it. Of course it's your choice how many shots you want to take before completing the dare, if you want to of course (better to take a couple - Xiaojuns wise words) but you have to do it. And before I forget to mention, the dares are all sexual 😇_

\----

All 23 friends (yes, a lot of people) decided to do a huge hang out night as they don't get to see each other too often and everyone was having an amazing summer night playing around until truth or dare came up, only the brave of heart stayed and played while the rest watched them, snacking

"Okay, so truth or dare Johnny?" The already little bit tipsy Taeyong asked his friend

"I dare to dare~" Johnny, known as the king of their little truth or dare had no problems doing anything sexual so he was proclaimed king and #1

"Ok king, make out with Jaehyun" Choking on his drink Jaehyun immediately protested "I'M NOT EVEN IN THE GAME"

Taeyong just shrugged his shoulders, half drunk Taeyong was very evil and made one of the best dares knowing he'll get something maybe even 10X worse in return but that's the fun of the game

"No problemo, Jaehyunie, sweetie~" Johnny got up from his seat and went to Jaehyun and took him by his waist, Jaehyun was about to protest but was interrupted by Johnny kissing him, it didn't take long till Johnny was slipping his tounge in as he pushed his hands up Jaehyuns shirt brushing his abs going up. You could hear Haechan teasing and Doyoung covering chenjis eyes who were trying to remove them. The two only stopped after losing air and Taeyong saying it's enough

"And the king does it again" Ten said from the sidelines bowing down theatrically

"Thank you thank you and I'll be seeing you cutie after the game" Kissing Jaehyun for the last time, heading for his seat Johnny didn't miss a chance and sent a wink towards Jaehyun who was extremely red and blushing while Doyoung and Jungwoo were teasing him

"Okay, Ten truth or dare?" Ten was also pretty good at the game as his friends would say like his bff over there, he also had no problem with doing anything sexual cause it's just for the game anyway

"Mama raised no bitch, dare" This earned a chuckle from Johnny who eyed the room while trying to decide what to give him and just then, the perfect revenge plan came to mind

"I dare you to sleep with Taeyong" Everyones jaw dropped like their damn grades, the room went completely dead silent as if there wasn't 23 boys in it. They usually did sexual dares but they never really went as far as that, so it left everyone pretty shook, even Ten who was looking straight at Johnny with a look that read "are you fucking serious?!", the only thoughts in his head "maybe mama did raise a bitch"

"I'm sorry did I hear that right?" Taeyong was ready to run out of there, his drink in hand seeming currently not strong enough for the situation he's in right now

"I'd pay to see-" The tall tree was stopped by Jungwoo covering his mouth, the rest heard him tho but who can say otherwise??

"You heard me right, and you have to do it it's the rules" Ten was completely shocked by his best friends dare, like how could he do this to him, he knew he's been simping over Taeyong for a while now (more like months but ok) and to do this?? Ten was really ready to beat a bitch. But honestly Johnny just wanted his best friend to get laid by the guy he's had a huge crush on for months

"Well go on then, you know the way" A very amused Yuta added while Winwin was busy slapping his arm

The two had no choice, they have to do it, it's the game. So they both said fuck it and got up going to the farthest room cause both were pretty nervous by what's about to happen next

"Hold on they're actually gonna do it-" A confused Jisung that was sipping on his apple juice on the couch asked his best friend

"Looks like it" Chenle, snuggled by his side on demand, added

Everyone looked at each other with a look that said 'we should play something very loud' which led to Renjun turning on Blah by 1the9 and getting the duo to play mario kart

Meanwhile in an upstairs room... "So like, you've done this before??" Taeyong, to Tens surprise genuinely asked as if Ten isn't the most obvious gay in their friend group

"I'm assuming you haven't?" Ten crossed his arms leaning his back against the door

"Don't assume" He said simply

"Ok then, anyways, the dare" Ten was still in his position by the door not exactly knowing what to do next for the first time. He decided he's actually going to gather courage and be bold with his crush for once

"Yeah, how exactly are we going to do this..." Ten shrugged walking closer to Taeyong, he stood right in front of him, tip toed to his ear and whispered "I think I've got an idea" With that he lightly pushed the boy to sit down on the bed, getting on top of Taeyongs thighs

Ten straddled him, lazily hanging his arms around the tallers neck "I think I like where this idea is going" Taeyong nearly whispered, his voice echoing in the silent room, the smaller may have blushed a little at the deep voice but quickly recovered

Ten only leaned in to his ear whispering "I bet you do" chuckling a little Ten lightly kissed his jaw, going down to his neck leaving red marks slowly going further down unbuttoning his shirt placing light kisses on his torso while slowly pushing him down on the bed

They may have been slightly tipsy which if they were being honest, helped a hell lot in this situation cause both are too nervous right now and need the buzz of alcohol to distract them from the reality

Taeyongs breath was deepening the lower Ten went. The boy unbuckled his belt taking his pants down leaving him in only his boxers and Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn't getting extremely turned on by Ten right now

"Already this hard huh?" Ten chuckled going back kissing up all over his body till he came to his lips, pausing for a moment, Taeyong was waiting if Ten was going to kiss him or not, silence was heard until the room echoed with an unholy sound, Ten was palming Taeyong through his boxers which caused a breathy moan to erupt from Taeyong. Ten quickly silenced Taeyong kissing him but not stopping his motions continuing to palm the older

Breaking the kiss, Ten went back down to Taeyongs crotch, keeping eye contact he licked up the olders still clothed lenght teasing him. This earned a whine coming from Taeyong who had his head dipped in the pillow, fingers clenching the sheets

"Will you just suck me already"Taeyong was barely able to keep himself from whining even more

Ten didn't say anything, he just took Taeyongs boxers off giving him full view of his length already dripping in precum, he took it in his hands and started slowly pumping

"Whatever hyung says"

Taeyongs mind was in haywire the honorific, even though heard millions of times from the younger felt different at the moment, all he could think about was how he would love to fuck the smaller till he's screaming his lungs out

Ten came to a stop, crying in pain Taeyong grabbed the sheets, his knuckles becoming white only to nearly scream in pleasure when he felt the warm wetness of Tens mouth engulfing his length

He arched his back as Ten started licking along the vein letting out sinful sounds

"Ahh fuck Ten, don't stop-" Just when he was about to feel that bliss he was cut off by Ten stopping his actions

"Not anymore" Ten lightly smirked but that smirk was quickly removed as Taeyong swiftly switched their positions so he was on top, pinning the youngers hands beside his head

"You think it was smart doing that?" You would think Ten would be intimidated but he knew Taeyong too well even though he was very much aware of what he could do to him, he didn't wanna give up that easily

"I won't do it again if I can ride you" Ten gave his best pout and innocent face he could, Taeyong was to say the least heavily turned on, he bent down towards the youngers ears whispering as deep as he could

"You really are a little minx you know that?" , Ten only nodded slightly (Taeyong swears he saw a little smirk on Tens face) while Taeyong quickly took all his remaining clothes off including Tens, all he could think was 'literally beautiful' as he saw Ten laying there completely exposed, he pressed kisses all over Tens body going down till he reached his inner thigh, biting down leaving small marks he grabbed the small bottle of lube that was on the bedside table (Yuta said always be prepared) and squeezed some on his fingers spreading it around Tens entrance

"Ah Yong will you just put it in alread-" Ten was cut off by himself hissing at the sudden stretch by not just one but two fingers, scissoring him. He arched his back in both pain and pleasure, he just wished Taeyong could hurry up so he can just fuck him cause he's getting pretty needy the more it's taking

"If it hurts too much just tell me"

And that's when it hit Ten, that's why he fell for him. That caring nature even though he was literally in the middle of scissoring him he was concerned about how he's feeling

"I'm fine, you can go faster"

"You said you wanted to ride me so" Taeyong pulled out his fingers laying back on the bed, Ten whined at the loss of contact. He quickly pulls himself up and back at straddling Taeyongs lap, Taeyongs hands making their way on Tens hips. Aligning himself Ten slowly went down with his hands on Taeyongs shoulders for support, the older giving him kisses all over his neck and shoulder giving him encouraging words

"You're doing good baby" Ten was holding back a groan, when he was halfway through he slammed down, Taeyongs full length filling him up as he loudly moaned followed by all kinds of curses

"Oh shit, you feel so good" Ten got back up again just to slam himself back down earning Taeyong biting down on his shoulder tightly holding his waist

"That is literally the weirdest compliment I've got from you- oh fuck" Ten almost passed out from the amount of pleasure, he didn't expect it to feel as good as it did

Taeyong thrusted up hitting Tens prostate dead on, having Ten screaming from the pleasure. His jaw hanging loosely as Taeyong left hickeys all over the skin his mouth could reach

"Ah- harder please" and that's what did it for Taeyong, the moment something clicked and he lost all control

He quickly turned them around and flipped Ten around so he was on all fours

"You have no idea how hot you are oh my god"

Reentering, Taeyong slammed into Ten with all his power, Ten was left screaming having to grab onto the headrest for balance

"Oh fuck, why are you so tight" Taeyong couldn't help but moan loudly at the warm feeling in his lower region

"Then fuck me open, will you-" Ten barely choked out, his throat becoming dry with the moaning and screaming. Taeyong couldn't help it, his beast side was slowly coming out.(Ten wasn't helping much either)

Grabbing the youngers hair tightly pulling him up Taeyong left red marks and bites around Tens neck who was a whining and moaning mess. Ten, to say the least, was currently on the verge of passing out

" I-I'm cuming" Ten barely voiced out with tears welling up in his eyes, he has never been so in bliss while having the living daylights fucked out of him

Taking in the words, Taeyong pulled almost completely out just to slam back in with full force leading to him moaning right into Tens ear and the younger to exhaust his lungs with another loud scream

Ten could feel the knot coming outdone as he shut his eyes tightly. Ribbons of white landed on the bed sheets as Taeyong pounded even harder into the younger who was whining from overstimulation

"Cum i-inside me, please" Who was Taeyong to not obey? With a few more thrusts Taeyong was filling Tens insides white, letting a satisfied groan out he pulled out of the younger who was exhausted to the point he almost fell asleep right then and there

They both collapsed, lying next to each other catching their breaths, sweaty but didn't mind right now since they had to process the whole fact that they just slept together

"so that was...something" Taeyong chuckled out as Ten let out a smile too

"yes it was, you're amazing by the way"

"well thank you, you aren't bad yourself. Tell me why didn't we do this sooner??"

"I was too scared to approach you cause I was a coward" Ten bluntly replied

"you saying you wouldn't have done it if we weren't dared?"

"I'm saying" He cut himself off giving Taeyong a kiss "I hope you get dared to do it again" with that he leaned in again giving Taeyong another long kiss who smiled

"Dare accepted"

**Author's Note:**

> so....yeah...this was horrible see ya in the next one
> 
> edit: I can't believe y'all actually reading this-
> 
> if you want you can follow my twitter for updates (or just want to be friends you can hmu I don't bite I swear XD) : @mehatesithere_
> 
> I also have a lot A LOT of drafts and stuff I want to write but it might take a while cause school but I still want to do them so you might want to look forward to that 🤷♀️
> 
> the 1000+ hits is sending me y'all :') <3


End file.
